


The Dreams 'Lullaby'

by cupidty11



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dreaming, Other, Wet Dream, sleeping, uncontrolable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That mouth curled up into a scythe blade. It screamed vengeance and volumes of desire. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreams 'Lullaby'

He hadn't slept in four days. Caffeine was running through his veins, golden eyes bloodshot as they stared blearily at the computer screen. Words processed slowly. Thought went even slower. The whole of his knowledge felt like sludge as it struggled up hill.

Dib fought and failed to suppress a yawn that brought tears streaking down his face. He rubbed at them, only half-irritated. A quick glance at the clock on the corner of his screen showed that it was 2:00 am. His eyelids felt so heavy and they began to droop…

With a jerk, the teen shook his head violently and sat up straighter. 

Can't sleep. Can't sleep. 

Dib shoved all thoughts of soft, warm blankets and cushiony mattresses from his mind in order to better focus on the essay he was reading about Strange Hairy Creatures in the Andes. On any other night it might've been fascinating…now, Dib was forcing himself to give a damn. 

Strange how hard it was to care when you were this sleepy…But, he couldn't. Not now. Not ever again. But, they were out of Caffeine patches and Dib has exhausted the supply of chocolate covered coffee beans and drank all the soda. Gaz was going to be pissed. 

Even that didn't scare him right now. Not when there was an even greater risk. His dignity. His self confidence. The moral righteousness of the savior defending his planet against..Against..

Oh God. He had even started to bore himself. Dib closed his eyes for half a second, to blink. His lashes were so heavy. Lids made of lead. The sweet embrace of unconsciousness was looming. 

He only had one more thought before he gave in; I hope I'm too tired to dream.

__

_Hot flashes of ruby red. Hot poker. Fire that was licking him from the inside out. Eating out his heart and brain and destroying everything it deemed good and pure. Those eyes ate him alive._

_That mouth curled up into a scythe blade. It screamed vengeance and volumes of desire._

_Each tooth was made of pure sugar. The dissolving bones of its enemies. And there, crimson blood dripped from the corner, transforming into a serpentine tounge that's trailing its way up his stomach._

_Green skin. It glows in the dark. And it is dark here in this world. The entire universe has been destroyed. All the stars have been vacuumed up and placed inside this monster's every single pore. It illuminates the binds that have Dib; the vast web of lies, insanity, cruelty, denial._

_Sharp blades slice across his skin, cutting him open. Blood doesn't fall. But, moans and heavy breathing do from the teen's lips. And he's begging. Not for freedom. Not for mercy or for death as he should be. But, more. More of it._

_He's greedy. The irken's scythe like smirk is all that responds._

_Then an explosion. The tension dissolved. As Dib lets himself be devoured by this demon from the stars, by this spider on his own planet. He's torn to shreds, to ribbons that are tied into perfect bows around plans for universal conquest and the destruction of all humans._

_The teen is caught up in the web that he'd let the monster weave around him, writhing in the sticky, sticky strings. Sweating in the dark, drops that appear and drip and sparkle in the irken's star light._

_There's the laughter. On cue. It's obnoxious. Demented. It's Zim. One last final chuckle, the glint of ruby red and Dib's being eaten by a thousand million furry holes. Black holes and holes in the place where a memory would be. Should be. But, isn't anymore._

_The web tightens around him, Zim's skin and eyes and smile and that laughter…the tension is unbearable, he's soohgodp-pleasereleasemeyeszimyes!_

_Dib is destroyed. Flying apart at the seams with the Irken's smooth words ringing in his ears._

The teen starts up from the place where he'd fallen onto the floor, sweating and feeling too sticky; too wrong…he feels dirty and bites his tounge so hard that it begins to bleed. The bitter, copper taste brings him to finally move. 

Dib shuffled to the bathroom, cleans up by throwing himself into the coldest shower ever. It practically comes out of the spout in ice cubes. New pajamas are applied before he finally flops down in his unused bed. 

He tells himself that it's normal. Teenage boys have these problems. They have no control over it. 

He tells himself that since that's over it most likely won't happen again that night.

He tells himself to get to sleep.

Dib stares at the ceiling until the sun begins to seep in through the small cracks in his blinds

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Um. Well. Yeah. 
> 
> 12:43 am and I am tired. 
> 
> Kind of inspired by Lullabye by The Cure. 
> 
> Kind of inspired by how mentally insane I can get when I've run on little to no sleep.   
> Only I don't get fun dreams about aliens. 
> 
> Yes it's truly a tragedy. NOW GET TO BED.
> 
> I don't own IZ.


End file.
